


i taste the summer on your peppery skin

by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder/pseuds/Chaos_Is_A_Ladder
Summary: Prompt: Our AC is out and it’s the middle of the summer AUFive years from now, and marriage is going swimmingly for Astra and Alex. Meanwhile, Kara and Lena are beginning their path towards the married life, and they have plenty of friends to help them along the way.





	1. ramblin, where to begin?

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more General Danvers fluff in my life, so here we go. This fic is ridiculously self-indulgent and fluffy, which means I had too much fun writing it. Like basically everything I write, there's basically no plot here.
> 
>  
> 
> [Please follow me on tumblr! (If you want to, I'm not your boss)](http://movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com/)

Normally, Alex doesn’t have a problem with working late, but Kara (and Lena, of course) are visiting for the first time in forever, and she desperately wants to see her sister. So, naturally, all her students decide they urgently need to talk to her at the very tail end of her office hours. And it’s summer school, of all things. You’d think that everyone would want to be off partying or hanging out at the beach, but no. Office hours.

(She thought that teaching biology would be easier than working for the DEO. She thought wrong).

It’s fifteen to seven when her last meeting with a student wraps up, making it over an hour later than when she had originally planned to leave campus. With a deep sigh, Alex grabs her briefcase and heads to the parking structure. She wants to see Kara. Hell, she wants to see her wife, too.

Though it’s later on in the day, it’s still swelteringly hot (and it doesn’t help that her office doesn’t have any AC). It’s, apparently, the hottest summer on record in San Jose, which Alex completely believes. With an audible exhale, she undoes a few buttons of her shirt just to get a bit of relief before she reaches the sweet oasis of her car’s air conditioning. And if a few students stare at her, so what? She’s just a person, after all.

Alex speeds home, because she wants to see her sister, and because it’s the Bay Area and everyone around her drives like maniac. With the AC blasting, she almost feels human again. Almost.

Before long, Alex is pulling into her driveway. As she steps out of her car, she can hear lively conversation and laughter drifting from inside the house. A grin comes across her face. Kara definitely needs to visit more often.

Alex opens the door and she’s immediately greeted by Kara practically screaming her name and rushing to hug her. Lena hangs back, a big smile on her face. Once Kara is finished with her assault. Alex goes over to hug Lena (a much calmer affair than with Kara).  

“Sorry I’m late,” Alex says. “My students were mobbing me at the end of office hours.”

“No problem at all,” Kara says. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other – what’s another hour?”

Alex smiles and squeezes Kara’s shoulder.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Alex says. “Both of you. How was the flight?”

Lena says “fine” right as Kara groans and says “boring.”

“Didn’t let the Kryptonian fly herself, huh?” Alex asks with a grin.

“Oh no,” Lena says. “I enjoy quick jaunts every now and again, but even I won’t let her take me tearing through the sky at some ungodly speed up the California coast.”

“It would’ve been fine. I’m safer than a passenger plane,” Kara grumbles, to which Alex laughs and pokes the crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows.  

Alex sets her things down before heading into the kitchen. She pulls out the bottle of wine she’d been saving for just this very occasion.

“Can I interest you two?” Alex asks.

Kara and Lena both nod.

“Also – two things,” Alex says as she pours out four glasses of wine (they’ll all be finished off eventually). “One: why is it so hot in here? And two: where is my wife?”

Kara chuckles.

“Those are actually related,” Kara says. “Apparently, your AC is broken, and your wife is out back trying to cool off.”

Alex groans.

“Wonderful,” Alex says. “I’ll meet you two out there. If the AC is busted, I’m definitely going to change.”

Alex heads to her bedroom, where she gladly strips off her professional (and all too hot) clothing. She has to dig into the very back of her closet to find heat-appropriate clothing, which consists of a Sleater-Kinney band tee and an old pair of cut-off denim shorts. She catches her reflection in the mirror and laughs – she looks just like she did back and college (plus a few wrinkles and smile-lines, and minus some low-key alcohol dependence).

She grabs her wine glass from the kitchen island and heads out back, the pool and deck area dimly lit by the outside lighting and the setting sun. She can just make out the back of her wife’s head, as she’s lounging on one of their outdoor, wicker couches. Kara and Lena are sitting on the opposite couch.

“Hello, Alex,” Astra says, turning to face her. “Glad you could join us.”

Alex stops in her tracks. Astra is dressed in nothing but a cropped tank and a pair of denim short shorts that look identical to her own. Astra tends to be conservative in dress to a fault, so this comes as a pleasant surprise. Alex absentmindedly fiddles with her wedding band. At least the spark isn’t gone (really, it’s not even _close_ to being gone).

“Did you raid my side of the closet when I was gone?” Alex asks.

“Certainly,” Astra says. “You’re the only one in this household who owns skimpy clothing.”

Kara snorts.

“Denim shorts are not – okay, whatever,” Alex says. “Scooch, I want to sit down.”

With a dramatic sigh, Astra lazily moves aside to give Alex room to sit. Astra easily laces her fingers with Alex’s, giving her a small smile in the process.

“What’s this I hear about our AC being broken?” Alex asks.

“Ah, yes, the air conditioning unit,” Astra says. “It decided to give out right at noon, which is disappointing in its timing.”  

“Wonderful,” Alex says. “Did you call a repair person?”

“I did,” Astra says. “They said they’ll be here tomorrow.”

“Which means they’re going to show up a week from now,” Alex says.

“Well, if that’s the case, you’ll get to see me in your clothes for a week,” Astra says. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy that.”

Kara audibly clears her throat, her cheeks tinged with pink.

“Okay, guys, getting weird,” Kara says. “I love you two, but please don’t flirt too much in front of me.”

Alex rolls her eyes but grins at Kara all the same. Lena reaches over to pat Kara’s knee.

“You’ll have to excuse my fiancée,” Lena says. “She has delicate sensibilities.”

They all laugh at that, save for Kara, who just pouts.

“Fiancée,” Astra repeats. “That’s very exciting. Could I ask you to recount how that went down, Lena?”

“Aunt Astra, I told you already,” Kara says.

“Yes, but that’s your side of the story,” Alex says. “You tend to clean things up when you retell anything. I think it’s your journalistic tendencies acting up.”

“Well, it _is_ an exceptional story,” Lena says. “It was very sweet, really. After the fact, Kara admitted that she always wanted big, grand, playfully cliché proposal like in the movies.”

“Ah, sounds exactly like my niece,” Astra says fondly.

Kara groans in feigned annoyance, but a smile is playing its way across her lips.

“So, Kara invited me out to dinner at our favorite fancy restaurant,” Lena says. “We each have their amazing prix fixe meal. And Kara had it arranged so that they’d bake the ring into the desert – their famous lilikoi cheesecake.”

Astra leans into Alex’s side.

“This story is making me hungry,” Astra murmurs.

Alex shushes her, since everything makes Astra hungry.

“But, of course, Kara has never met a dessert she doesn’t like,” Lena says. “So, she asked to take a bite.”

“No,” Alex says, a big smile on her face as she begins to figure out where this is going.

“Oh, yes,” Lena says. “She took a forkful of cheesecake and bit down immediately onto the ring. Nearly choked on it.”

“Oh my god,” Alex says, her laughter quickly becoming uncontrollable.

“I definitely did _not_ hear this part of the story,” Astra says.

“In a moment of panic, I think, Kara spit the ring out onto the tablecloth,” Lena says. “And then, in another moment of panic, she got down and proposed with the ring that was still covered in her saliva.”

Everyone is laughing at this point; even Kara can’t resist.

“It was all very sweet,” Lena says, reaching over to squeeze Kara’s hand. “And very _Kara_. It would’ve felt wrong if it all went completely according to plan.”

“But hey, you still said yes,” Kara says.

“Yeah, I did,” Lena says, nudging her shoulder against Kara’s.

Alex sits back and just watches it all unfold. It’s always nice to have Kara around, and Alex is so happy that she’s managed to find someone to spend her life with, especially considering Kara’s past relationship angst. It’s too rare that moments like this happen, though, that they can all come together, with Lena leading L-Corp and Kara still flying around as Supergirl.

(Or it’s “Superwoman” now, thanks to a clever bit of CatCo rebranding and Kara ditching the old schoolgirl skirt in favor of pants).

They end up ordering takeout to eat, since Alex still trusts it more than everyone’s cooking. Kara still gets too excited about potstickers, and Alex still teases her about it. It’s a good night, despite the sweltering heat and the broken AC.


	2. school daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no escape from no AC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly already have like 5000 words of this typed up already so if people want more, just let me know!

“Hello, darling.”

Alex looks up to see Astra strolling into her office. Astra is, once again, wearing a pair of Alex’s shorts (which she won’t be complaining about at all).

“Hey, Ash,” Alex says. “What brings you here?”

“I was out shopping in the area and I thought I’d drop by,” Astra says, sitting in one of the plush chairs opposite Alex’s desk. “I’m always disappointed by the lack of AC in this building. I don’t know why I thought coming here would be an improvement over our house.”

“I know, I can’t escape this heat,” Alex says. “What’re Kara and Lena up to?”

“They went to the beach today, because they’re apparently much smarter than either of us,” Astra says.

Alex laughs.

“I’m surprised you didn’t join them,” Alex says.

“I almost did,” Astra says. “Until I realized we didn’t have any food in the house. And we’re running out of toilet paper.”

Alex just looks at her fondly, a slight grin on her face.

“What?” Astra asks. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Sorry, I still find it so amazing that we were once on the opposite sides of a war,” Alex says. “And here you are, busting my chops about not buying enough toilet paper.”

“I wonder if being gutted with a kryptonite sword mellowed me out,” Astra says, a playful glint in her eyes.

Alex groans and leans back in her seat.

“C’mon, Ash,” Alex says. “That was five years ago.”

“I know, and I married you three years ago,” Astra says. “Which means I’ve either forgiven you, or I’m suicidal.”

“Well, with me, you have to be a bit of both,” Alex says, a big smile on her face.

“Perhaps,” Astra says.

Alex is going to continue teasing Astra when she sees one of her students hovering awkwardly in her doorframe. Alex can’t quite remember her name – it’s something very sorority: Ashley or Lauren or Tiffany, or something along those lines.

Alex clears her throat and gives her student a friendly smile.

“Sorry, I’m being distracted by my wife,” Alex says, addressing the student while shooting a playful glance at Astra. “Please, come in.”

“Well, that’s my cue to leave,” Astra says as the student shuffles into Alex’s office. “I’ll see you at home, darling?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tonight,” Alex says, accepting Astra’s quick peck to her cheek before returning the favor. “Don’t forget we’re going out with Kara and Lena tonight.”

“Kara will certainly not let me forget about any occasion to eat,” Astra says.

Astra walks out of the office, and yeah, Alex stares at her butt (just a little bit).

“Anyway, how can I help you?” Alex asks, turning to face her student.

“You have a wife?” sorority girl asks. “That’s so cool. You know, I just came out as bi last month, and I…”

Alex sits back and lets her ramble. Usually, she doesn’t like getting involved with her students’ personal lives, but hearing about this girl’s coming out story is very endearing. Plus, after what she had gone through when she was realizing some deep truths about her own sexuality, she enjoys any opportunity to help others with the same process.


	3. ...while you guys are still in town

“I still don’t understand the human fascination with eating uncooked fish,” Astra says. “All of the technological advances in cooking and people still insist on eating raw cubes of tuna.”

Alex rolls her eyes while Lena just chuckles.

“But you like it, right Aunt Astra?” Kara asks.

“Oh, I love it,” Astra says, popping another piece of ahi into her mouth.

Everyone around the table laughs. The four of them are enjoying dinner at a wonderful, beachside seafood restaurant. The sun is just setting, setting the sky and ocean alike ablaze in a dazzling display of pinks and oranges. It's shaping up to be an excellent evening, and Alex is so happy that Kara is visiting. 

But, honestly, Alex is most thankful that Astra decided to be a pescatarian and not a full-on vegetarian.

Because, of course, it means Astra is more likely to order tasty meals that Alex can steal from. As she does now, with a quick jab of her fork. Astra pouts so dramatically that Alex begins to wonder if it’s just a Kryptonian thing, like some kind of evolutionary trait. It _is_ an effective defense mechanism.

“You have your own meal, Alexandra,” Astra says.

“Okay, don’t go all full-name on me,” Alex says. “And didn’t we promise to share our lives, in sickness and in health or whatever?”

“I had no mention of raw tuna in my vows,” Astra says. “So, shoo, eat your seared salmon.”

Astra waves off Alex’s wandering fork with her hand. Alex frowns and returns to her own meal, only to find Kara staring at her and Astra.

“What’s up, little sis?” Alex asks.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be joining you in the world of marriage pretty soon,” Kara says, looking over at Lena fondly. “Actually, I can’t believe you got married first, out of our entire group.”

"Wow," Alex says. “Rude.”

"Sorry, I mean you had that long lone-wolf phase," Kara says bashfully. "And then coming out wasn't exactly easy for you. I'm happy that you've settled down so nicely."

"Thank you, Kara," Alex says with feigned sweetness. "But let's not pretend you haven't had relationship angst."

"Well, I don't know about angst," Kara says, staring down at her food.

"What about that whole thing with Mon-El?" Alex asks.

"Or with James?" Lena asks.

"Or with the hobbit?" Astra asks.

Everyone turns to look at her. Alex nearly chokes on her food.

"My dear – what?" Alex asks.

"Sorry, I mean Winn," Astra says. "That's what we call him in private."

"Yeah, but don't advertise that," Alex says.

Kara and Lena just laugh at them.

“Kara and I are very excited,” Lena says, reaching out to grab Kara’s hand beneath the table. “We’re just beginning to plan the wedding. There are so many different facets and objectives to oversee!”

Astra and Alex share a look.

“I can’t tell if your enthusiasm is genuine or not,” Alex says flatly.

“Oh, it is, believe me,” Kara says. “Lena loves anything that involves planning and/or organization.”

“What about you, little one?” Astra asks.

“I’m looking forward to picking out beautiful flowers,” Kara says. “And taste-testing lots of cake.”

“Yeah, naturally,” Alex says, scoffing. “And you two and flowers. That was definitely the gayest way I’ve ever seen anyone flirt.”

“Better than how you flirt, darling,” Astra says. “You know, with the stabbing?”

Kara nearly spits out her drink while Lena looks absolutely mortified, as if Astra just confessed to drowning puppies for fun or enjoying post-grunge music.

“I know that we have terrible senses of humor,” Alex says. “But please don’t make those jokes in present company. I think you gave poor Lena a heart attack.”

“Humor isn’t a sense, Alex,” Astra says. “And I apologize, Lena.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lena says. “I’m just impressed, I suppose, that you’re so open about that period of time.”

“If I don’t accept my own personal history, then I am doomed to remain ignorant to its lessons,” Astra says.

“Plus, this one likes to make people squirm,” Alex says, jabbing her thumb at Astra.

“You know, I’m so proud of you two,” Kara says. “You haven’t exactly had the easiest path, but you seriously have the healthiest relationship I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, when you’ve seen someone at their absolute lowest point,” Alex says. “You gain a lot of perspective.”

“Exactly,” Astra says. “So even when Alex neglects to restock our pantries and buy new toilet paper, it pales in comparison to being on the opposite side of a war as her.”

Alex groans and rolls her eyes.

“You’re never going to let that toilet paper thing go, huh?” Alex asks.

“It’s as much a necessity for you as it is for me,” Astra says.

Lena, who hasn’t spent much time with Astra and Alex together, sends a questioning look Kara’s way. Kara just shrugs, as if to say – _they’re just like this_.

* * *

While everyone’s still in town, they pile into Astra’s Prius (which Alex still makes fun of) and drive down to Santa Cruz to enjoy a day at the beach. They roll all of the windows down, and Astra amuses herself by tracing patterns in the air as the windswept scenery flies by.

Kara, forever young at heart, leans forward and turns the radio up as high as Alex can stand. She sings along to every song she recognizes, which is, to be fair, all of them. Everyone just watches Kara at first, amused, but before long her charm wears down Lena, who joins in.

Alex knows that Astra has an incredible voice, but it takes a lot to convince her to use it. Her niece, though, is more than enough, and she begins to sing along as well. If Alex is being honest with herself, hearing Astra sing still gives her chills. Not only is Astra’s voice beautiful in its own right, but it reminds Alex of how far they’ve come, how many obstacles they’ve had to overcome.

Alex remains steadfast, however.

“Children,” she says in mock disappointment, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she watches Kara and Lena just lost in the moment an in each other.

* * *

 Alex parks the car in a sandy parking lot by the beach, and everyone chips into carry their cooler, bags, and beach towels down to the shoreline. It’s a stunning day (hot, of course), the sky so blue that it blurs the horizon line and blends in with the calm ocean waves.

The sand is cluttered with beachgoers, which makes sense, given the season and the heat. They manage to find a spot for all four of them and drape their towels over the sand, weighing the corners down with whatever they can grab out of their bags.

 Astra moves to pull off her top, and Alex watches with rapt attention.

“Can I help you, my dear?” Astra asks.

“No, please, continue,” Alex says.

Lena averts her gaze out of politeness and Kara just groans.

“You’re such a weirdo,” Kara says, gently punching Alex’s shoulder. “She’s my _aunt_.”

“Yeah, and I married the hell out of your aunt,” Alex says.

Kara blanches and scoots closer to Lena.

“Goodness,” Astra says under her breath.

Astra takes her shirt off, revealing her floral bikini top and a vast expanse of creamy skin, stretched taut over her still exceedingly impressive musculature. She still trains as if she’s going to be called off to war at any moment, so it makes sense that she has the figure of a professional bodybuilder. Alex is more than happy to drink it all in.

And you best believe that Alex checks out the way Astra shimmies her way out of her shorts.

Alex strips next, with Astra watching intently. Alex raises an eyebrow at her.

“Turnabout is foreplay,” Astra says innocent. “Did I get that phrase correct?”

Kara mimes gagging as Lena pretends to be completely distracted by something far away.

“You’re awful, darling,” Alex says.

Alex is wearing a jet-black one-piece suit, because she has a theme to her wardrobe and she is going to stick with it, bright summer day be damned.

* * *

Alex finds herself sitting next to Lena as the two Kryptonians speed through the water, no doubt terrifying all the other beach goers who dare swim at the same time they do.

“Did you ever have second thoughts about marrying Astra?” Lena asks. “All those years ago?”

Alex leans back and thinks. She’s known Lena for a while now, and likes her quite a bit (certainly more than anyone else Kara has ever been with), but she’s never exactly had a serious, heart-to-heart conversation with her.

Not that Alex has those kinds of conversations a lot anyway, but still.

“Why do you ask, little Luthor?” Alex asks. “Not having those thoughts about Kara, are you? Because if you break her heart, I will get Astra to fling you into the sun.”

Lena chuckles.

“No, you won’t,” Lena says. “And I’m not. It’s just – and this is going to sound so pathetic – but I still can’t believe that Kara wants _me_.”

“Yeah, join the club,” Alex says. “It’s pretty easy to develop inferiority complexes around Kryptonians, who are in some ways so far removed from humans that they’re basically gods.”

“So, what did you do?” Lena asks. “How do you get over that?”

“You learn to appreciate the differences,” Alex says. “Besides, we’re all unique in our own ways. There’s more to life than being able to fly, though Kara might try to argue otherwise.”

Lena hums thoughtfully, and leans back a little further, letting the sun drown out her vision.

“Besides, you’re _Lena Luthor_ ,” Alex says. “Youngest and most successful female CEO of all time? Did the impossible by rebranding L-Corp and turning it around completely? Literally saved the entire alien population of National City that one time? Kara is lucky to have you. You’re lucky to have each other.”

Lena smiles and squeezes Alex’s hand.

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena says. “I’ve come to really understand why your sister comes to you for advice before anyone else.”

“Well, she better,” Alex says. “I’m smart, and stuff.”

* * *

Alex drives back home. Kara and Lena are in the backseat, sleeping. Kara's head rests on Lena's shoulder, while Lena has her fingers lazily intertwined with Kara's. The scene makes Alex grin just by looking at it, and she prods Astra's shoulder and tells her to take a picture. Astra obliges. That's one for the wedding slideshow for sure. 


	4. a flower in your hair

One month later, and it continues to be the hottest summer that San Jose has ever seen. Alex is free from summer school now, and has a blissful two weeks of nothing before the fall semester begins in earnest. (Yes, she should be lesson planning, but she can’t work all the time. It’s taken her years to learn that simple truth).

So, Alex is taking full advantage of the pool in her backyard, lazing about on a body-length pool float that even has a built-in tray for her phone and a cupholder (all the better to hold her mint julep with).

Astra is in the pool as well, swimming lazy laps back and forth. Alex would be lying if she said she wasn’t checking out the way her wife’s lithe body so easily cuts through the water.

“I’m so glad our air conditioning is definitely fixed,” Alex says.

“But the repair person hasn’t – ah, yes, sarcasm,” Astra says. “At least we’re actually using our pool for once.”

“For once? Hey, you’re the one who said this pool deck reminded you of Kryptonian bathing basins,” Alex says. “That’s why we bought this house.”

“Fair,” Astra says.

They lapse into a comfortable silence once again. Alex lazily paddles with her left hand in order to avoid bumping in to the side of the pool.

Suddenly, Alex’s phone rings, cutting through the lazy haze of the summer day. Alex nearly fumbles the phone into the water as she tries to pick it up. It rings a few more times before Alex manages to successfully answer the call.

"Greetings, you've reached the In-Ze residence. Please leave a message at the tone," Alex says, wanting to mess with Kara. " _Beep_." 

“You have the disposition of a child,” Astra says under her breath.

“The In-Ze...what? Alex, what are you talking about?” Kara says on the other end of the line.

“Never mind,” Alex says. “What’s up, sis?”

“I’m working on planning the wedding,” Kara says. “It’s driving me crazy!”

“I understand. It’s a tough thing to do,” Alex says, her tone suddenly turning serious. “It’s why Astra and I opted for such a small ceremony and reception.”

“I know, and I loved the simplicity of your wedding,” Kara says. “But with Lena – I just think she deserves the world. She tries to downplay it all, but I know better. With a family like hers that missed so many birthdays and school dances and every tradition growing up, I want our wedding to be amazing. I want to give her this.”

“I get it. But, honestly, Lena is crazy about you,” Alex says. “Like, seriously head-over-heels insane. I think she’d be ecstatic to be married to you outside a gas station or something.”

“I love The Office too, but that’s not the point,” Kara says. “I want to do this because she isn’t expecting it to be perfect and amazing. She never does, not for things like this. Not for herself.”

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on yourself, Kara,” Alex says. “Don’t burn yourself out too early. This is your wedding too, after all.”

“I know, I know,” Kara says. “I’m taking it one step at a time. And I’m calling you for advice, after all.”

“And I’m glad for that,” Alex says. “I’m always here for you.”

Alex can practically hear Kara grinning through the phone’s earpiece.

“I know, and I love you,” Kara says. “But right now, I need wedding advice. Advice about flowers, specifically.”

“Flowers, huh?” Alex asks. “That’s more in Ash’s wheelhouse. Mind if I put you on speaker?”

“No problem,” Kara says.

Alex waves Astra over, and she glides through the water and rests her chin against Alex’s pool float.

“Hello, little one,” Astra says. “Wedding woes?”

“I’m just letting myself get a little too stressed out,” Kara confesses. “Right now, I could use your advice on flowers.”

“Ah yes, certainly,” Astra says. “Do you wish to convey a message through them?”

“I do,” Kara says. “I want the flowers to really represent how I feel about Lena. Not just that I love her, but that I’m dedicated to her and that I always want to be there for her.”

Alex mimes gagging, but there’s a happy grin on her face that just won’t go away. Astra uses her best General-glare on her, which just makes Alex laugh at this point in their relationship.

“Sunflowers can represent dedicated love, and reflect your sunny disposition,” Astra says, to which Kara giggles. “Perhaps some daisies as well, for your loyal love. White chrysanthemums also can represent a long-lasting love, like the hope for a long future together.”

“Oh wow, I love all of those,” Kara says. “Thanks so much for your help, Aunt Astra!”

“Any time, little one,” Astra says. “Please send my regards to Lena, as well.”

“Will do!” Kara says. “Thanks again! I’ll talk to you guys soon.”

“Bye, K,” Alex says. “Try and visit again soon, if you can. Drag Lucy and Vasquez with you, too. They both owe me a drink.”

Kara laughs.

“I’ll try my best,” Kara says. “National City needs Superwoman, after all. I can't take too much time off." 

“Whatever, I know you’re just rescuing cats from trees and helping little old ladies cross the street,” Alex says.

“Hey!” Kara exclaims. “That’s only…mostly true! Anyway, I have to go. Love you both!”

“Love you too,” Alex and Astra say at once.

Kara hangs up. Alex places her phone down and takes a long, contented sip of her mint julep.

“Back to doing nothing?” Astra asks.

“Back to doing nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't neglected this fic either, don't worry! And as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. school daze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to apologize for being away from my AO3 account for so long. Ever since I finished my LiS fic (my long, long LiS fic), I've been suffering from writer's block - I have ideas in my head, but I just can't seem to get anything down besides bits and pieces here and there. I'm still dealing with that, but I've been writing here and there for the past handful of months, and I finally want to share some of that with you guys! 
> 
> I decided to return to this fic because it's my ultimate cozy/domestic bliss/wish fulfillment fic, and that's kinda what I want to write most of all rn. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Alex wakes up to the soft rustling of sheets and the feeling of someone jostling her shoulder. She wants to pretend to still be asleep and stay in bed for a little longer, but knows that Astra can almost certainly listen to the rhythm of her heart and tell when she’s actually awake.

“Five more minutes,” Alex says, her voice husky and gravelly.  

“It’s your first day of school, my dear,” Astra says. “Aren’t you excited?”

It’s moments like these when Alex is genuinely unsure if Astra is terrible with sarcasm, or a master at it.

“You sound like my mother,” Alex grumbles, pushing herself up onto her elbow.

Alex can feel the bed depress as Astra sits down next to her. Astra gently reaches out and threads her fingers through Alex's cropped hair.

“Please don’t remind me of the difference in age between us,” Astra says. “Now get up. I’ve made breakfast and you don’t want to be late for your very first day of class. Your students will never let you hear the end of it.”

“Okay, _darling_ ,” Alex says.

Finally, Alex commits to opening her eyes, though she’d rather just have Astra play with her hair here in bed, all day long. She blinks blearily, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before she pushes the sheets off of herself and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She relishes the feeling of her feet sinking into the soft carpeting before padding off to the kitchen with Astra in tow.

Alex’s eyes widen as she sees the veritable feast that Astra has prepared. There are about ten different types of fruit, neatly sliced, set out on a large platter, a plate piled high with eggs and avocado toast, and steaming-hot coffee still being brewed in their coffee maker.

“Wow, this is…” Alex says, searching for a descriptive word and failing. “Wow.”

“Don’t act so surprised,” Astra says. “Besides, today marks your second full year out of the DEO. I figured it would be nice to commemorate this moment.”

Honestly, Alex hadn’t even realized that, important as the DEO once was in her life. Leaving the DEO was a difficult decision for her, but with the stunning decline in high-profile crime thanks to the successful integration of aliens into society and, more importantly, her being wed to Astra to think about, it seemed like the right time. A younger Alex wouldn’t have ever believed that leaving the DEO would ever be an option, but yet, here she is.

“This is lovely,” Alex says, turning to press her lips to Astra’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Astra beams at her, and that simple gesture makes it obvious that she and Kara share the same blood. To Alex, it’s Astra who has the original sunny Kryptonian smile.

“But you do need to hurry,” Astra says. “Or you’ll be late.”

Alex rolls her eyes.

“Gee, thanks, my dear,” Alex says, patting Astra’s cheek.

* * *

“You did submit your syllabus, right?” Astra asks as she leans over the driver-side door to Alex’s car.

“Yeah, a couple of weeks  ago,” Alex says, a cheeky grin on her face. “I’m pretty sure the head of the department hates me.”

Astra leans in through the open window and kisses Alex on the cheek.

“You’re delightfully infuriating,” Astra says. “Have fun, darling. And try not to scare any students.”

“No promises!” Alex says as she backs the car out of the driveway.

Astra just shakes her head and heads back inside.

* * *

“…and, so, I think we’re going to have a fun time in this class. I mean, you all think that Biochemistry is fun, right?” Alex jokes, finishing her well-practiced beginning-of-the-semester spiel, to chuckles and groans from the lecture hall. Thank goodness Astra was so patient and willing to listen Alex practice lecturing over and over again. “Do you folks have anything you want to ask me?”  

She fields the usual questions she gets every year – how much she curves her tests, what her policy on late assignments is, how much the lab portion of the class really matters. All standard student concerns. Most everything is in her syllabus, of course, but there are plenty of students who absorb things better verbally – or students who simply refuse to ever read the syllabus. So, Alex is patient, even though she’s heard all of these questions before.

“Anyone else?” Alex asks, as the questions begin to slow down.  

A group of students towards the back of the class all look amongst themselves, and one of them timidly raises her hand.

“Yes?” Alex asks, wondering what they could possibly have been conferring about amongst themselves.

“I know that this is, uh, personal,” the student says. “But, is it true that you’re married to Astra Inze? The environmental activist?”

Alex chuckles softly and idly twists her ring around her finger. The question isn’t terribly surprising. Astra, like Kara, keeps a distinction between her “civilian” identity and her “superhero” identity. And, thankfully, there doesn’t exist much footage of her from when she was, well, evil (more misguided than evil, Alex would argue), so she’s able to maintain this dichotomous identity. Most know her as, well, an environmental activist, someone willing to educate the public about green initiatives and is also willing to interact with politicians and, occasionally, hold protests and rallies for the cause.

“It’s true,” Alex answers, holding her ring up so that it catches the light. “We’ve been married for three years now.”

Her students gasp and whistle appreciatively, and she can’t help but feel proud to be married to the most stunning woman around.

“Cool,” the student breathes. “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t be asking about this. I just find her so inspirational.”

“Well, she’ll be thrilled to hear that,” Alex says. “And it’ll completely go to her head, but hey. You don’t set out to save the planet if you have a small ego.”

There are a few smatterings of laughter around the lecture hall.

“Anyway,” Alex says, clapping her hands together. “This concludes our first class. Thanks for pretending to pay attention, everybody!”

There’s more laughter, but it gets drowned out by the sound of everyone grabbing their stuff and getting out of their chairs. Alex lingers around, allowing herself to get buttered up by students who are almost certainly going to ask her for letters of recommendation at the end of the semester and fielding whatever questions people are just now thinking of. The last students file out of the classroom, and Alex starts gathering her things – and is interrupted by the sound of a girl very audibly gasping, just outside.

Alex furrows her brow and exits the lecture hall to see her wife, Astra, standing there with the student who had asked about her just minutes before.

“Hello, darling,” Astra greets her. “Is this one of your students? She’s delightful.”

“Oh, here we go,” Alex says. “Yes, she’s one of mine. I’ll let you two…”

Alex gestures vaguely towards them. The student bombards Astra with questions about what she does and about the environment and what she can do to help. Astra very patiently gives answers to every single question, and even smoothly gets the girl to sign up for her email list and a future volunteer opportunity. Alex laughs – her wife is almost too good at this.

“Okay, why are you here?” Alex asks, once the student leaves.

“Are you not delighted to see me?” Astra asks.

Alex fondly rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss Astra on the lips. She hears students further down the hall gasping, then muttering softly amongst themselves. Of course, she ignores them.

“I always am, dear,” Alex says. “Seriously, though. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I believe you just had your last lecture of the day,” Astra says. “So, I wanted to come pick you up. We’re going out for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, we are, are we?” Alex asks.

“Of course we are,” Astra says, gently sliding her arms around Alex’s waist. “You didn’t think that we wouldn’t celebrate your anniversary of leaving the DEO, did you?”

“I mean, not really,” Alex says, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Well, we are,” Astra says. “Also, Lucy and Vasquez are in town, and they desperately want to see you.”

“More like they want to ponder why the DEO is still giving you a monthly stipend,” Alex says, grinning.

“It’s my retainer fee,” Astra says. “Always good to pay the scary alien who could break the city at a moment’s notice.”

“Unbelievable. You villain,” Alex says. “But, it helps pay for the house, so I’m not complaining.”

“As you shouldn’t, especially in this housing market,” Astra says. “Anyway, we should get going. We have a reservation to make.”

“Of course we do,” Alex says.

* * *

“Wait, what about my car? Just leave it here?” Alex asks. “You know, you didn’t have to pick me up here.”

“Nonsense,” Astra says. “And you can certainly leave it here. I’ll drive you tomorrow, it’ll be perfect, since my car is much nicer than yours.”

Alex rolls her eyes. Astra recently traded her Prius in for a Tesla, and Alex certainly hasn’t heard the last of it.

“I can’t believe you bought that thing,” Alex says.

“Yes, you can,” Astra says.

“Unfortunately,” Alex says beneath her breath.

* * *

One of Astra’s amazing Kryptonian powers seems to be the ability to always find parking on busy Bay Area streets, so they quickly find a spot to park the car and make their way to the restaurant. The restaurant is one of those hip, American-fusion places that almost seems too cool for them. Not too cool for Lucy and Vasquez, certainly, just for them. Astra holds Alex’s hand as they walk, the contact enough to coax a smile out of the Kryptonian.

Lucy and Vasquez are waiting for them just outside the restaurant, and Alex can’t prevent the delighted smile that grows across her face when she sees them. It really has been too long.

“Hey, you two,” Lucy greets. “Always nice to see that you haven’t killed each other.”

“Right back at you, Lane,” Alex says. “Has the DEO fallen apart without me yet?”

“Over my dead body,” Lucy says. “Are you going to quit teaching and come back to us yet?”

“The only way I’m going back is if you kidnap me,” Alex says.

“I just might,” Lucy says. “I know you can’t really be happy in this suburban hellhole.”

“Happier than I would be taking orders from you,” Alex says.

Lucy laughs and envelops Alex in a tight hug. Vasquez and Astra stand off to the side, smiling at the easygoing banter between their respective partners.  

“Shall we?” Vasquez butts in. “I’m afraid if I don’t interrupt you two now, you’ll stand outside the restaurant all night exchanging verbal barbs.”

“Oh, they certainly will,” Astra says. “Let’s go inside and eat, darling.”  

“You two are no fun,” Alex says, but follows Astra inside the restaurant regardless.

They get seated quickly. The interior of the restaurant is quite nice as well, all hip décor and moody lighting. There’s live music, too – a lone performer with a guitar, strumming an acoustic cover of a pop song in the corner.

“So,” Lucy says as they all sit down. “I have a little surprise for you.”            

She pulls her phone out – one of the waterproof, weather-resistant monstrosities that the DEO gets custom made – and taps at the screen.  

“Kara and Lena are both very sorry for not being able to make it out here for your anniversary of leaving the DEO,” Lucy says.

“But, with the magic of technology…” Vasquez says, using sarcastic jazz-hands to accentuate the word “magic.”

Lucy turns the phone around, the screen displaying Kara and Lena’s smiling faces on video chat. They wave when they see Alex and Astra. Alex can’t help but laugh in delight.

“Hey, you two,” Alex greets.

“Alex!” Kara says excitedly. “Congratulations on existing for two whole years outside of the DEO! We miss you here!”

“It’s very strange that you’re enjoying the civilian life while the rest of us work with the DEO in some capacity,” Lena says. “Since you’re the one who brought us all into the fold to begin with.”

“Well, I’m very sorry for letting the DEO get its hooks into you,” Alex says. “Though, it’s technically Kara’s fault for saving that plane and forcing the DEO to reveal itself to her, and then to all of you.”

“Hey, are you teasing me about saving lives?” Kara asks, feigning indignation. “That’s why I’m a beloved superhero and you’re just…well, you’re a teacher. You’re probably doing more good than I am.”

“You’re so bad at trash talk,” Vasquez says.

“Hey, I have to be honest,” Kara says. “Teachers are the real heroes.”

“I love that your ‘Superwoman’ soundbites in the news aren’t just PR-speak; they’re actually what you believe,” Vasquez says.

“Truth, justice, and blah, blah, blah, right?” Kara asks, grinning.

“You’re such a nerd,” Alex says.

“That she is,” Lena says, smiling fondly at Kara.

“Seriously, though, Alex – it’s so nice to see you thriving in your new job,” Kara says. “It must be going well, yeah?”

“Teaching can be frustrating, of course, but it’s very rewarding,” Alex says. “Wow, that’s how every teacher describes their job. I guess I never knew how true that actually is.”

“It was the first day of classes, actually,” Astra says, sliding her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “She has a whole new group of students to cultivate.”

“Cultivate?” Alex mouths, to which Kara laughs.

“Well, that’s wonderful,” Lena says. “I’m so sorry we weren’t able to make it up there in person, but we’ll be sure to make another trip soon.”

“This one is swamped with meetings,” Kara says, putting her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

Alex waves them off.

“Guys, don’t worry about it,” Alex says. “I know work keeps you busy. Besides, you two are in the thick of things with the wedding planning.”

Kara groans reflexively.

“I know,” Kara says. “I’m so excited, but so scared. It’s really coming up now.”

“That’s right,” Lena says, looking at her with an expression of absolute fondness. “Less than a month, now. Almost three weeks exactly, I think.”

Kara groans again and rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I wish I was just married to you already,” Kara says.

Lena laughs and runs her fingers through Kara’s golden hair.

“It’ll be here before you know it,” Lena says. “And it’ll go beautifully.”

“I know,” Kara says, sitting up straight again. “I’m just being dramatic.”

Lena smiles and kisses her on the lips.

“You two are so adorable,” Astra says. “I so look forward to your wedding ceremony. Such an exotic place, too. Ireland.”

“I’m excited to see you all there, too,” Lena says. “Anyway, we should let you all enjoy your dinner! It was wonderful chatting with all of you.”

“And congratulations again, Alex!” Kara says. “I’m so, so happy for you. I love seeing you so…”

Kara tries to gesticulate something with her hands, but gives up halfway through.

“You know what I’m saying,” Kara says. “You just seem so…good with where your life is.”

Alex smiles at her in turn.

“I am,” Alex says. “Thanks, guys. Always nice talking to you.”

Kara and Lena both wave goodbye before turning off the video chat feed. It’s only then that they realize that their waiter has been waiting next to their table.

“Sorry! We just had to make a quick call,” Lucy says.

“No problem at all,” the waiter says. “I just wanted to let you know about our specials…”

* * *

Their food comes out quickly, and they all eagerly dig in. Astra and Alex, as always, try their hardest to steal food from the other’s plate. Lucy and Vasquez watch them, clearly amused.

“You must get this so much from basically all of our friends,” Vasquez says. “But this is still very surreal to watch.”

“I realize,” Astra says. “Though the feelings of animosity I held towards humanity come rushing back when Alex insists on stealing food off my plate.”

A brief look of panic flashes across Vasquez’s face, and Astra smiles reassuringly at her.

“That was a joke,” Astra says.

“Yeah, you’re a real comedian,” Alex says.

* * *

“Hey, I wanted to ask how you guys are doing,” Alex says. “How’s life?”

“Honestly, kind of boring,” Lucy says. “Naturally, I come back to the DEO when Kara recruits another Kryptonian to her side.”

“None of the bad guys even stand a chance,” Vasquez says, shaking her head. “Goddamn Sam Arias.”

“That’s right,” Astra says. “The former ‘Worldkiller.’ How’s my fellow Kryptonian doing?”

The word ‘Worldkiller” still sends a jolt of fear through Alex. Though Kara, with Astra’s help, was able to subdue her and eventually encourage her to use her powers for good, there were some brutal, drawn-out, terrifying battles before that. Alex, like everyone else, is glad that Sam is now one of the good guys.

“Oh, she’s doing just fine,” Lucy says.

“It’s kind of incredible how popular she is,” Vasquez says. “I think it’s the all-black suit and the mask. She’s like the bad girl superhero.”

Alex can’t help but laugh.

“I feel like half of the DEO’s job is just superhero branding and PR,” Alex says.

“It really is, honestly,” Vasquez says. “Clearly how we can all put our highly specialized skills to their best use.”

* * *

“Do you want to get in on some seriously insider news?” Lucy asks.

Alex and Astra share a glance, and both nod. Lucy leans in and looks around, as if they’re at serious threat of being overheard at a random restaurant in the Bay.

“The DEO might get folded into the Office of Alien Affairs,” Lucy says, stage-whispering.

Alex widens her eyes in surprise

“Really?” Alex asks. “It’s been that quiet?”

Lucy nods.

“As the aliens continue to build up their own communities and integrate with society, they tend to self-police more,” Lucy says. “And not even directly, necessarily. A more stable community leads to more stable community members.”

“Plus, the aliens we have now aren’t just, y’know, escapees from Fort Rozz,” Vasquez says, and everyone turns to look at her. “What? I’m just saying. No offense, Astra.”

“Some taken,” Astra says good-naturedly. “And that makes me very happy to hear, Lucy.”

“What’ll become of your jobs, though?” Alex asks.

Vasquez laughs.

“Good question,” she says.

“Well, the Office of Alien Affairs does have an enforcement branch already, though it’s pretty small,” Lucy says. “We’d probably get folded into that.”

“Well, it sounds like I got out at the right time,” Alex says. “Being a part of the OAA just sounds like dealing with even more paperwork and bureaucracy.”

“You work at a school, Alex,” Lucy deadpans. “Isn’t that everything you do?”

“Yeah, but that’s fun paperwork,” Alex says. “Not ‘the government will come and make you disappear if you mess this up’ paperwork. Though the students might not feel this way, the University is a little less life or death.”

“Which we’re both very thankful for,” Astra says.

Vasquez playfully scoffs at them.

“You guys got boring,” Vasquez says. “I can’t even get excited at work unless my life gets threatened by at least two different aliens.”

“Yeah, you’re such a badass, Vasquez,” Alex says. “Half-pint.”

Alex grins as Vasquez scowls at her.

“Watch it, Danvers,” Vasquez says. “I might have to drag you back to the sparring ring at HQ.”

Alex’s grin turns positively wolfish.

“Okay, children, perhaps we should think about ordering some dessert,” Astra cuts in. “Shall we?”

* * *

“Oh my god, why did you let me eat so much?” Vasquez whines, leaning back in her chair.

“I told you we could take our slice of cheesecake back to our hotel room,” Lucy says. “You insisted on finishing it.”

“Yeah, but then it would just sit in the minifridge and then we’d forget about it,” Vasquez says. “I couldn’t let that happen to that beautiful slice of cheesecake.”

Lucy sighs, but still looks fondly at Vasquez.

“Hey, are you two every going to get married?” Alex asks. “Or are you just going to cohabitate together until you both die?”

“Yes, then your cats will eat your bodies,” Astra says, and everyone stares blankly at her. “That was also a joke.”

“Seriously, though,” Alex says. “Marriage?”

“Ugh, you sound like my mom,” Vasquez grumbles.

“We haven’t really talked about it, to be honest,” Lucy says. “I think we’re happy where we are right now. We’re not really in a rush to change anything about our living situation, honestly.”

“Not changing anything about our living situation?” Vasquez asks. “I, for one, would love to move into a better apartment building.”  

“Okay,” Lucy says, her tone suggesting that she’s heard that before. “I’ll take it under consideration.”

“Thank you, director, ma’am,” Vasquez says, and mockingly salutes her.

Lucy smiles and sets her napkin on the table.

“Well, my better half is getting ornery, so I think it might be time to call it a night,” Lucy says. “It was so nice seeing you. And you two really didn’t need to pick up the check. Next time, we’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, nonsense,” Astra says. “Besides, let’s say that money came out of my DEO stipend. So, really, you did pay for it.”

Lucy laughs.

“Works for me,” Lucy says. “You two should come out to National City sometime. We all miss you.”

“That’s what everyone’s been telling us,” Alex says. “We’re going to have to start seriously planning a trip. It’ll probably happen after this semester, to be fair.”

“As long as you make it out,” Vasquez says. “The city just isn’t the same without you two.”

The four friends slowly make their way out of the restaurant, and take their time saying their goodbyes. It’s already dark outside, a cool breeze blowing in from the ocean. Alex shivers involuntarily, and Astra wraps an arm around her shoulders. Finally, they say their actual goodbyes, and Lucy and Vasquez walk off down the sidewalk towards where their car is parked.

“That was nice,” Alex says simply.

“It was,” Astra says. “We need to get out more.”

“We do,” Alex nods. “You know, if you don’t want the night to end, we are pretty close to that gastropub we’ve been wanting to check out. We could go now.”

“Don’t you have class tomorrow?” Astra asks, pretending to be stern.

“C’mon, Ash,” Alex says. “I work at a college. It’s practically expected that I show up hungover at least once. Let’s do it.”

“You’re really twisting my arm, my darling,” Astra says, a smile growing across her beautiful features. “Alright, let’s do it. I’ll drive home, though. I can’t get drunk.”

“I thought your fancy-ass car could drive itself,” Alex teases.

“Quiet, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, bonus points if you recognize what my title's from
> 
> Also also, I'm a slut for comments


End file.
